My Side
by bggwow1234
Summary: They all said, “’Cause we all know how just friends ends”. Did they ever think about what would happen to the other girl? The other girl who’d get her heartbroken over and over? Hi, I’m Selena, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**They all said, "'Cause we all know how just friends ends". Did they ever think about what would happen to the other girl? The other girl who'd get her heartbroken over and over? Hi, I'm Selena, and this is **_**my **_**story.**

The pain burning my eyes was almost unbearable, but the tears wouldn't stop. I felt like a waterfall, and waterfalls just keep going, they never stop. Saneness, I wish I had some. Wasting precious time, I wasted it over him. The boy I gave not only my heart, but my life too. There wasn't a day I didn't stop thinking about him, not a moment my heart didn't dribble when he said my name. It never stopped,

**My love for him never stopped.**

But, he didn't care. He only had eyes for her, even when we were together, it was her. Before, during and after me, it was, is, and will be, _her._

Just as I was about to double-over, and start a whole new round of tears, I heard my door hatch open.  
"Selena…" I heard my best friend say, "Sweetie." She acknowledged me, and knew I was crying, she only called me sweetie when I was crying.

I looked up to her brown eyes, filled with only sympathy, and pity. She knew. They all knew. I was heartbroken, while he was in love. Does that seem fair? It sure didn't to me. And now I knew how _she _felt. After the huge "Niley" break-up, it had seemed like Miley's world had ended. Not really ended. Just, everyone in MileyLand, had moved on; but she was stuck there, facing the world. She went through it, she lost the most amazing guy in the world, and she kept fighting. How? I understand that she and I both have careers we have to keep up with. We both have friends, and family who care about us. We both have fans that would back us up in a second.

But, _how?_

My lips quivered, and the words just wouldn't escape my mouth. I'm fine. That's all I had to say to her, and she would ignore the subject completely. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just say it Selena! I couldn't. Not only because I wasn't fine, but because I wanted to yell to thin air, explaining how he did it, I _wanted_ to do the stupid hand gestures he would use, to tell me why we didn't belong.

I _wanted_ to be a baby. Miley was, it's how she got over him. Well, it was _my turn. _

I called Demi over with my index finger, and moved over on my lavender bed; patting the space next to me, which was only semi-wet from my tears. She sat awkwardly, not knowing whether to hug me, or just be nonchalant about things, and talk about something random.

"So, he dumped me." I muttered; she seemed to feel even more uncomfortable. This was weird, she was my best friend. She was behaving vagrant. I thought her _and _my center was being with each other.

"Oh," was all she said. _"Oh". _That's it. She didn't speak. We sat in the silence for while my heart beat faster than the annoying fan was rotating.

I couldn't take the silence a second more. "Say something." I pushed through gritted teeth.  
She played her cards well, and knew she was going past boundary lines, "I'm sorry." She hugged me tight.

"Dem," I moaned like a child, dragging her one syllable nick-name for three beats.

"What?" her voice sounded painfully rude. Was she sensitive to my emotions at all.

"Where's my best friend? Isn't this the part where you tell me he's an asshole, and we talk about his imperfections for a good three hours?" I felt forlorn; deserted. If I didn't have my best friend, and not even the justice of a steady boyfriend, what did I have?

"What do you want _me _to do?" she said without looking at me. It wasn't an important conversation to her. Discussing the boy who broke my heart _wasn't important to her._

I immediately jumped from my bed, the tears streaming down my face slightly faster.

"I WANT you to be my best friend!" I screamed at her. And saw the shock in her eyes; this was not my normal behavior; even in horrible situations like this. Worse situations too, "Why don't you care," I whispered, sounding desperate. "Why don't you care about me!"

She glared at me, and got up from her position on my bed in a very agile cat-like way.

"I do, Selena. But _you_ don't care about Miley. You backstabbed her! You started dating Nick without even asking her if it was okay! That's not cool, Sel. I've been quiet about it. You dated for almost a year; I supported you. But what you did, was _wrong._ I've never seen you be so desperate, so flirty; so…_bitchy."_

My lips wouldn't move, they had lost all feeling. She had told me off. My best friend was taking her side; like he took her side. She was the innocent one, and I was seen as the bitch who had stolen her man, taken Nick away from his true love.

"Honestly Dem, I would never ha—" But I couldn't even say anything, I had no excuse.

"You would never have what? Selena, you didn't care about anyone but yourself, and you still don't. Can I tell you something? Taylor broke up with me. He's going off to shoot New Moon, and he says we need a break. But you don't care. You don't care about me. All you can think about is a scheme to get Nick back; that's what you're doing right now isn't it?" I thought she was finished, you know; give me a chance to talk? But she wasn't even close to being done.

"You expect me to be sad about him dumping you? I do feel empathy for you, really Selena, I do. But I can't say I didn't see it coming. I see how they look at each other. It's different with you and him. It always has been. And you knew that too; you told me you knew.

"But, you kept going for him. You tried _so _hard to convince me, Joe, Kevin, and everyone; you two were in love. You weren't Selena. You were jealous. She was bigger than you, more famous. So, you had to go after her sloppy seconds. I'm friends with her too, you know. We talk about things, and she tells me what your conversations were like. You used to be "All For Niley!". Was that just part of your plan? I love you Selena, we've been friends for a long time. But until you change, change how you treat other people, change how you treat me, him, _and _her, then we can't be as close as we used to. Stop being a fame-whore Selena. Not all attention has to be on you **all **the time." And with that, she turned away from me, and walked out of my room.

My mind was bursting like I was crazy; a lunatic. What had just happened? Did I miss something?

I was missing something. I needed to apologize, and fast; but to who?

I knew. I knew who; Miley Ray Stewart.

The girl I've been jealous of since 2006; the girl who was living my life.

--

**HEYY! Okay, so I'm like, really sorry it's been so long! But, yes, this IS a new story! It's called: My Side. And I'm completely in love with the plot! Yes, this is Selena support. And Miley and Demi are going to seem a little like the bad guys in the first few chapters. Sorry, it's just how it goes. No, I don't like Selena as much as I like Miley or Demi, but I felt like every Niley fan was thinking of her as the bad guy. We all got too caught up in getting Niley back together, we forgot about how Selena might've gotten hurt. This is VERY loose, and some situations in the story will have happened in real life, but most of it will be out of my imagination, for example: Demi and Taylor dating. You'll understand later. Okay, well, 10-15 reviews please?! THANKSS! (:  
loveandmore,**

**-Bethany **


	2. Chapter 2

Think, think; just think. _What _was I going to say to this girl? We've never really hated each other, and everyone actually saw her as the malicious one, because of the Miley & Mandy video. I was indecisive, wondering whether to be mad, or hurt. Part of me felt like I was the bad guy, for forcing this upon her. My subconscious really did try to tell me why dating Nicholas was wrong, when I saw that video. She disliked me, and she had a wonderful reason why.

I sat in incomplete silence, awkwardly hearing the Cyrus family whispering about my presence in their lovely Toluca Lake home. They were in the glorified, very well decorated kitchen slash dining room; I could hear them though, everything they were saying.

"_Do you think it's about Nick?" _I heard a voice say, with a sharp edge in it; and could almost feel Brandi's eyes rolling, dragging down my skin. I shivered, realizing just how much she really did detest me. Then I heard Tish's soft, sweet, motherly voice mutter, "Who else would bring Selena to Miley's home? He's their only link to each other. If it had anything to do with Disney, she would've gotten someone else to do it."

No one spoke, but the silence only made it more uncomfortable. What was taking her so long? Was she debating whether to come or just refuse to see me; although, she did have a perfect reason not to? Confusion swept over me, my mind when blank. My heart started to stutter, as I got more nervous, and my hands started to be on pins and needles, I felt like they would run away from this monstrous event that was soon to take place. They should.

**I**should.

Looking at the wooden double-door to the front yard, I planned on just asking to come back another time. I could talk to her less openly at the Disney Dinner anyway. Ah, never heard of it? I hadn't either until I became part of the Disney family.

Disney Dinner: A monthly dinner all Disney celebrities and anyone involved in each show, or a movie that has been shot within the last 4 months is required to attend. I went to my first one in 2005, and that's when I first saw, _him._

--

"Do you think they'll invite me to come back?" The Suite Life recording had gone fondly well, and the directors said they loved my twist on young acting.

My mother was looking at the menu covered with tiny lavender print. "So fancy, you sure Taco Bell isn't okay?" I rolled my eyes, and knew she wouldn't answer, Mom never wanted to get my hopes up.

But, I laughed at her, and discovered she wondered if we had to pay for this, "Mom, it's free. Disney's taking care of our meals," I winked at her, and turned my head when I heard everyone gasp. What was so spectacular?

And then I saw her.

She walked in with a light pink dress, cut-off at her knees, with white a white ribbon around her teeny waist. The dress wasn't too over-the-top, but she looked beautiful. I had to know her name; I had to be this girl's friend.

"Miley!" I heard a young voice call, and it was a boy's. The voice was very close to me. I hadn't realized he was _that _close though. While getting up to introduce myself to this beautiful girl, who I had discovered was named Miley; I was blown out of my chair, and had fallen onto the ground. I didn't notice there was a boy on top of me until I saw those eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes that made me dizzy, even though I was already on the ground.

I stared at him for a moment, just looking into the brown puddle that made me want to search for so much more.

"Uh, sorry," his childish voiced flowed through my mind, synthesizing all my thoughts, making everything in my world turn up-side down.

He didn't get up, I heard Miley's youthful breath catch, and she hurried over to us, slowly. She was wearing 4 inch silver heels that a girl her age was much too young to wear. I didn't care though, I wouldn't have even known it was her if the annoying _clack-clack _sound of her heels wasn't so obnoxious, and the loudest thing in the room since she walked in.

"Nicky?" she giggled, and pulled on his arms. It might've just been my imagination, but for a moment, I could've sworn I saw an emotion flicker across his expression to make me believe he didn't want to get up.

"Sorry again," he showed me a small grin, not exposing his teeth, that made me get a small, unwanted tingle down my spine.

"Its fine," I mumbled, the blood rushing to my cheeks, allowing myself up, and making sure my skirt didn't ride up my legs. She smiled at me, and extended her hand to help me. I graciously took it.

"I'm Nick by the way," his hand found mine and shook it, but I couldn't feel it, my whole body felt numb at the sound of his not yet grown, but perfect tone.

"I'm Miley," her country accent took off, and it started a whole conversation between the three of us. After introducing myself, we talked about where we were from, and I found out Nick was from Texas as well-before moving to New Jersey-and we had a lot in common because of that. It's not that Miley wasn't a nice girl, but all I wanted to do was talk to this new, strange boy who had just walked into my life.

Miley excused herself to introduce her new television show, "Hannah Montana". Nick seemed not too fixed on that, I looked at his eyes the whole time, and saw them wander down my neck, finding its way to my cleavage. I flashed a small grin. _Good call on the low-cut tank-top, Sel. _I thought to myself. His cheeks turned a light red when he looked up to see my spying him suspiciously, and then pulling up my tank in an obvious way.

Our laughs seemed to fit in perfect harmony with each other, and I asked him to escort me to the outside, because it was getting a little hot inside. He texted Miley, who was sighing and rolling her eyes at her father's long speech. She smiled up at us, and winked to him.

Nick got a text back that said it was fine, and she would meet us outside in 15 minutes. I couldn't get my mind over that wink she had given him. And jealousy took over my core. Why was she winking at him? What, did she have a crush or something?

Walking out with Nick, I could feel his eyes tracing down my back, and widening as they reached my long legs. What? I'm hot, that's why Disney wanted me to be here in the first place.

"So, your new to, eh?" he smiled, and I realized it was the longest sentence I had heard him speak. It wasn't his fault though. Me and Miley, we're southern girls. And southern girls speak, a _lot. _I chuckled out loud at both my thought, and what he had said. "I guess," I smiled cheekily at him, "I think they're going to offer me my own show. It's really exciting. But I'm kind of nervous; I don't really know anything yet." My nervous, silent laugh had proven my southern loudmouth theory. I talked way too much, especially around gorgeous guys.

"Oh," was all he said, and I had thought that maybe Miley and I weren't the reason he didn't talk, but it only continued, to a long story about Nick's life. And I had to admit, I was amazed. He told me he owed most of his and his brother's success, to Miley. He also told me about how sweet Miley was, how cute she could be. That little green monster seemed to find its way to my shoulder. It and I wanted them gone. How? How could I break up these two? I wanted Nick. I wanted him now.

"That, that ring on your finger," I muttered, and touched my cold fingers to his soft hand. He didn't even try to pull away; he looked into my eyes that were inches away from his lips.

"It's from Mi…this girl." And I winked at him, before pulling his mouth to mine.

It wasn't an amazing kiss, we were only 13, but I still felt what he felt. What I knew he felt, was perfection; our lips, though both awkward, melted together like math that would be easy enough for a three year old to understand.

_Patience, _I told myself, and pulled away. Miley's irritating footsteps were heard by both of us, and she walked in. _Be patient Selena, he will be yours. _

--

Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I remembered that soft, yet horrid memory. What had I done? What was I trying to do? Could I not see the passion in his eyes when they met Miley's?

When he kissed me that first time, it wasn't what I was seeing; now I understand.

I remember now, after Miley came back, all awkwardness had erased, and Nick didn't look at me for the rest of the night. He knew I was flirting, and didn't want to hurt me.

And that's why as soon as Miley and him were over, he came running to me. I wasn't what he wanted, but I was a good second choice.

Second best, I was always second best to him; now he wanted more. He wanted his true love, and that's Miley.

It's always been her. "Always," I whispered to the empty, or so I thought, room. I stared into blank space, searching for any signs I missed that could've been to seen to know, he didn't want me. He never wanted me. I was just, there. Just, good for him; the girl he could depend on. He used me.

"He used me," I mumbled even quieter, as my tears rolled faster.

"Oh, Selena," the sweet country voice that had changed so much since that first night I had met her, and I gulped; hard. I couldn't say anything; much less look at her perfect features that could make me hide under covers and never expose my face to the world again. Did she _have_ to be so beautiful?

I found the strength to turn my head, and stare at her feet, never looking up. I didn't have enough to look up yet.

Where could I start? Where _should _I start?

"Miley," I finally looked up into her eyes, and began.

I told her everything, since the day I met Nick. I told her about what he would say to me, and the lies he would whisper to me when I asked him if he wished it was me, not her. When the words, "love" and "hate" would escape my mouth-which was very often-she would cringe, either sad at the thought of my loving him, or sympathetic at the thought of my pain.

"And then, yesterday, he sat me down with his guitar, and asked me to play something. I strummed my fingers against the chords, and wondered why he had me do this. 'What's going on?' I asked, and he grimaced. 'I don't know.' He sighed, and took his guitar. For a minute, I had thought it was to show me a new song he had written for me, but it came out as nothing. He played one of your songs; and I knew."

The sad and happy tears flowed down her tanned skin, and she sighed. "What do you mean, 'you knew'?" she asked. Oh good lord! How much did she want me to suffer?

"I mean," trying to begin, I couldn't think of the words. "I finally took in that it wasn't me for him; and stopped trying. What more could I do Miley? How could I keep trying so hard, when all he wanted, was…you?" I found myself breathless, and gasping for air in the middle of sentences. "You're what he…needs. He…loves y-…"

"Selena!" I heard Miley's sweet thick accent yell, as I fell to the floor, collapsing.

--

**WHOAA, shocker! You guys are amazing! And I WILL update on my other stories soon! PROMISEE! Um, a lot of you have been asking about my age? I don't know why, but to tell you, I'm turning 14 in June. :] THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS3**

**-Gabby (Bethany)**


End file.
